Ignis Perpetum
by czvelasquez20
Summary: Pena, van a descubrirlo con el tiempo :v
1. Chapter 1

Ciao a tutti! Es mi primer Dramione así que no sean tan malas con los comentarios :c (mentira denle con todo, así mejoro xdxd) espero que la historia les guste, aunque preparen sus pañuelos y agua fría porque se les hinchara los ojos xD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes, hechizos y todo lo relacionado a la magia le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos personajes para que la trama sea más fluida y la historia está basada en una novela india llamada Devdas, que también tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones para que podamos adentrarnos mejor a la historia con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Esta fue publicada en 1917 (si no me equivoco) pero fue creada en 1900, y tiene una película del 2001 llamada "Devdas". Sugiero que la vean porque es bastante buena, no solo por el guion, también la música, fotografía, diseño de producción, actuación, etc.

Capítulo 1: Magia

Un día cálido de verano, sol resplandeciente, cielo de grandes pinceladas celestes, yacía un niño pequeño de cabello platinado entre siete u ocho años en un parque solitario llorando al no encontrar a su madre, este lamentaba haberse separado de ella al alejarse para subir al tobogán rojo, cuando de repente una mujer de rizos cafés aparece de cuclillas frente al niño.

– ¿Cariño estas perdido? – mientras el gimoteaba, levantó la mirada y observó que detrás de la mujer había una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella, aunque con algunas pecas que salpicaban su nariz. – Estaba caminando con mi mamá pero me subí al tobogán y cuando baje ella ya no estaba- decía mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-¿Te parece si te acompañamos hasta que ella aparezca? -se sentó a su lado mientras la niña aún seguía parada.

-Está bien –el agacho la cabeza nuevamente y miró el suelo mientras balanceaba sus pies, su distracción era contar las piedras que había en el suelo o veía a las pequeñas hormigas transitar pero de repente la niña se acercó a él y preguntó si quería jugar, el con un poco de timidez asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella con tal atrevimiento lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastró hacia los columpios. Pero el retrocedió.

-No quiero ir a ese juego – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella.

-No me gusta – respondió de manera violenta, pero ella no lo notó.

-Vamos es muy divertido ¿o te acobardas de subir a un simple columpio? – dijo incitando a que le niño suba.

-Claro que no, no soy ningún cobarde – inmediatamente fue por delante de ella y se subió al juego, pero al moverse, solo hacía que su cuerpo se moviera adelante y atrás de una manera errática.

-Espera, espera, espera, no debes moverte así, pareces un gusano y podrías caer, haz lo mismo que yo, primero tienes que tomar impulso con los pies en la tierra así que retrocede, después te subes rápidamente al columpio y empiezas a balancear tus pies, cuando vas hacia adelante tus pies también van en esa dirección y cuando vas hacia atrás tus pies también lo hacen ¿entendido? – ella lo miraba directamente para ver si el ejecutaba dichos pasos correctamente.

-Entendido –bufó y empezó a balancearse como ella le indicó, poco a poco su cuerpo tenso empezaba a relajarse y el reía con mas ahínco y la niña se sumó por lo cual empezó la disputa por quien llegaba más y más alto, formando una atmosfera envidiable de inocencia y diversión pura.

De repente una mujer rubia, delgada, de rostro aristocrático, se aproximó con aire preocupado y aturdido al niño de cabello platinado muy parecido a ella.

-Draco, mi niño ¡estás aquí! Jamás vuelvas a alejarte, podrías haberme matado de un infarto -reclamaba con ojos vidriosos de manera amorosa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que dos castañas los estaban observando.

-Disculpen ¿ustedes quiénes son? – Recuperando velozmente su serenidad y porte natural que distinguía a aquella mujer.

-Lo encontramos llorando y decidimos acompañarlo hasta que un familiar aparezca, por lo cual creo que es hora de irnos ¿verdad Hermione? –gano un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de la muchachita.

La mujer cambio su semblante de resguardo a uno más aplacible y dijo- Les doy las gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, por unos segundos me distraje y el ya no estaba a mi lado –colocando delicadamente sus manos en los hombros de su hijo

-No se preocupe, todos cometemos errores –dijo la mujer, actuando de una manera agradable y comprensiva.

La Blonda analizando las pocas expresiones faciales y naturales de la mujer castaña se dio cuenta de que trataba con una mujer muy amable y de aire bondadoso, por lo cual sin pensar cuál era su casta dijo –Me gustaría invitarles un café por favor, ya que resguardaron la seguridad de mi niño, es mi manera de agradecimiento-

-No es necesario, por los hijos hacemos lo que sea y todas entendemos el amor de madre, así que declinaremos su oferta, además Hermione y yo debemos ir al planetario y le debo un helado hace algún par de días.

-Entonces permítanme invitarles el helado, estoy segura que Draco y su hija les gustará conversar un poco, ya que al llegar vi que se divertían mucho juntos –mirando tiernamente a Hermione.

-Está bien, aceptamos –mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Perfecto, vamos al callejón Diagon a la heladería Florean Fortescue, es la mejor heladería que hay en Londres –

-¿Callejón Diagon? Jamás escuche de un lugar llamado así –miró a la señora con una ceja levantada.

La rubia abrió los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta de su error, al saber que estaban en el mundo muggle y lo que ellas eran, por lo cual quería irse con su hijo lo más rápido que pudieran, pero no pudo rechazar esa mirada y sonrisa amable, después de todo ellas habían cuidado de su hijo, entonces respondió –Oh discúlpeme de nuevo, confundí ese callejón que es de otra ciudad, usted podría guiarnos a la heladería más cercana, no conocemos muy bien esta zona.

\- Claro, pero con una condición, no me trate de usted, llámeme Jean por favor.

-Muy bien Jean, llámame Narcissa y este es mi hijo Draco – empujando hacia adelante un poco a su hijo para presentarlo – ¿y quién es esta hermosa señorita?

-Ella es Hermione –abrazando por detrás a la niña –Creo que es hora de irnos ¿no? –

\- Cierto, que los niños vayan delante de nosotras- caminando a lado de Jean.

Los niños se mantuvieron en silencio incomodo hasta que Draco decidió romper el silencio –¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

-¿Mi sabor favorito de helado? –evitando su mirada.

\- Si, una vez mi mama me dijo que los sabores preferidos de una persona siempre demuestran la personalidad de la persona.

-Mmmm ¿vas a analizarme? –Lo miró de reojo.

-¡No! Solo es simple curiosidad cuáles son tus sabores preferidos y no estoy analizándote solo es mera curiosidad ¡te lo prometo! – tomando un respiro después de hablar rápidamente y con un leve sonrojo.

-Tranquilo –ella soltó una carcajada –Era una broma, muchas veces escuché a mi papa que decir que soy muy dulce como la vainilla y creía que exageraba, aunque por lo que acabas de decirme puede tener un poco de razón- ahora si mirándolo con más confianza – Bueno mis sabores favoritos son vainilla y frutos rojos ¿los tuyos?

-Menta y almendras –soltó un respiro – ¿Te gustaría compartir un poco de helado? – lo dijo sembrando una atmosfera de confianza entre los dos.

-Claro, me gusta la idea.

Y así las madres y niños entraron a la cafetería y pasaron una amena tarde entre charlas y risas.

Draco extrañaba a Hermione, aquel día que pasaron en compañía y tan solo un par de horas, fue unos de los días más divertidos de su vida, pronto se dio cuenta que ella era inteligente, divertida y un poco mandona aunque eso hacía que ella fuera más interesante y más graciosa de lo que esperaba. Él quería encontrarse con ella de nuevo pero no sabía como, hasta que decidió preguntar a su madre si ellas le habrían dejado una dirección.

-Mamá, me gustaría ver a Hermione y me preguntaba si su mamá te dejo una dirección o alguna indicación para encontrarnos con ellas.

Ella con un poco de recelo respondió –Hijo no podemos vernos nunca más, tu sabes que son muggles y si tu padre se entera que tuvimos contacto con ellas se pondría furioso, así que no puedo decirte nada.

-Por favor mamá, me aburro mucho -dijo con una mirada triste y tierna que era imposible negar aquella petición.

-Draco te dije que no, no estás solo porque me tienes a mí y tienes tu gran salón de juegos, además Pansy y Blaise te visitan dos veces cada mes.

-Por favor mama, el salón de juegos se siente frio y solitario –exageró –también es aburrido solo verlos a ellos dos, me gustaría hacer nuevos amigos… como Hermione. Te prometo que padre no se enterará, seré prudente ¡lo juro!

Ella no podía negarse a aquella mirada tan tierna y convincente que sabía que era cuestión de minutos para aceptar la petición de Draco, entonces adelantando ese hecho -Esta bien mi niño, lograste convencerme, pero esto queda entre los dos y nadie más, no puedes contarle a Pansy, ni a Blaise ¿escuchaste?- preguntó con un tono de advertencia.

-Te lo prometo, es mi palabra de caballero- levantó el brazo.

-Muy bien, la madre de Hermione mencionó que cada sábado pasan por el parque (en que te perdiste) a las cuatro de la tarde, así que es muy probable que las encontremos allí, iremos este sábado, pero recuerda lo que te dije no le digas absolutamente nada a tu padre.

Draco espero tranquilamente los primeros días, pero cuando se aproximó el día sábado, más nervioso e inquieto estaba, hasta que por fin llego el tan esperado y dichoso sábado de su vida.

-¡Mamá, mamá, ya son las tres, tenemos que salir! – dijo saltando con euforia.

-Tranquilo Draco, no hagas mucho ruido, tu padre podría oirt…

-¿Oír que Narcissa? – entro imponente a la habitación.

-Nada querido – lo dijo con nerviosismo –Solo lo decía porque sé que no te gustan los ruidos fuertes y quería que Draco baje el sonido de su voz –mostrando una ligera risa forzada.

-¿Escuchaste Draco? Obedece lo que dice tu madre y gracias querida –salió con el mismo porte con el que entro a la habitación.

Esperaron cinco minutos hasta que los dos salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron tranquilamente al parque, no había nadie y se sentaron a esperar, diez minutos después aparecieron a paso lento dos melenas castañas y se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo por el reciente encuentro.

-Hola Narcissa, que casualidad y que bueno es verlos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Hola Jean, Draco se aburría en la casa y quería venir a jugar, sobre todo con Hermione – y la miro con cariño, mientras Draco se sonrojaba – ¿Entonces no es ninguna molestia si vinimos a encontrarnos con ustedes verdad?

-Claro que no, Hermione igual ha estado inquieta estos días y no paraba de hablar, Draco esto, Draco el otro –riendo mientras sentía que la niña le daba un leve pellizco –Vamos cariño, no niegues que también querías ver a Draco ¿ahora vas a negarlo?-

Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder y quería que se la tragase la tierra, para que Draco dejara de mirarla directamente a los ojos e interrumpir las declaraciones de su madre fingió una tos descontrolada.

-¿Hija estas bien? No me digas que te pesco un catarro –observó preocupada a su hija – ¿Quieres ir a casa? – Ella respondió.

-No mama, solo me atragante con un caramelo – ahora mirando con la cabeza gacha a Draco -¿quieres ir a jugar?

\- ¡Claro que si! – olvidó todas las declaraciones de la madre de Hermione.

Y así pasó otra tarde llena de juegos y risas, el tiempo paso de manera veloz, hasta que las madres de los niños dijeron que era hora de irse.

-Jean me gustaría que los niños se vieran más seguido, podrías darnos tu dirección para que podamos visitarlas, sé que a Hermione le agradaría mucho ¿Que dices?-

Jean se dirigió a Hermione – ¿Qué opinas Hermione? ¿Te gustaría que Narcissa y Draco vengan a visitarnos? –Hermione quería saltar de alegría, pero no quería dar más razones para que Draco la moleste, así que ocultando su gran felicidad respondió –Claro mamá, no habría ningún problema, también sería bueno para ti ya que te llevas muy bien con la mama de Draco.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en ambas madres y Narcissa hablo primero –Perfecto escríbelo en un pergamino o lo que tengas y nosotros te visitaremos según los días que estén disponibles.

Jean saco de su cartera un cuaderno y arranco una hoja anotando la dirección de su casa, se lo entrego a Narcissa y coordinaron verse los miércoles y sábados a las tres de la tarde, todos se despidieron y nadie supo que los corazones de los niños esperaban con anhelo el día miércoles a pesar de su reciente encuentro.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses, Hermione y Draco se volvieron amigos inseparables, confidentes y compañeros de juegos, sus madres llegaron a ser tan afines y unidas que Narcissa olvido sus prejuicios, pero siempre actuaba de manera precavida con el gran secreto de la magia que prontamente seria descubierto por los Granger.

Una mujer se apareció de la nada en su casa lo cual asusto mucho a los Granger, la vieron de los pies a la cabeza, ella usaba una túnica larga de color verde marino, unas gafas en forma de elipse y un gran sombrero puntiagudo de color negro muy parecido al sombrero de la bruja del oeste que había visto en la película el Mago de Oz. Sus padres muy asustados preguntaron quién era ella, y respondió que se llamaba Minerva McGonagall era maestra y subdirectora del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, explicó que Hermione era una bruja y la invitaba al colegio mencionado.

Hermione no cabía de la felicidad, ella sabía que no era una chica normal ya que le sucedían muchas cosas extrañas sobre todo cuando sus emociones eran fuertes, como movimiento o quiebre de objetos sin necesidad de contacto con ellos. Ella tenía pocos amigos y uno de ellos era Draco y quería contárselo, pero la profesora advirtió que no podía contarle a nadie, ya que algunos no le creerían en lo absoluto y otros podrían entrar en pánico. La profesora le aviso que ella la acompañaría a comprar sus útiles el día viernes y ella acepto entusiasmada, la mujer se despidió y desapareció dejando un poco desconcertados a los padres y feliz a Hermione.

Casi eran las cuatro de la tarde del día sábado y Hermione estaba inquieta, sabía que dentro de unos minutos llegaría Draco y moría de ganas por contarle su gran secreto, pero como le dijo la profesora estaba prohibido. Sonó el timbre y ella se mordió la lengua del susto, su mama fue a abrir la puerta y se repetía la rutina ya conocida por los cuatro, Draco entraba primero seguida de Narcissa, la mamá de Hermione ofrecía un dulce a Draco y un té a su madre, ella le indicaba que Hermione estaba en su habitación, el daba las gracias y hacia su recorrido favorito, subir las gradas, caminar hasta la mitad del pasillo y entrar sin permiso alguno a la estancia, pero se llevó gran sorpresa al no encontrarla allí, pero él era astuto, y repitió uno de sus juegos favoritos

\- ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Hermione? sé que le encanta escabullirse en los lugares oscuros… creo que está ¡en el armario! –abrió la puertas del armario pero no estaba ahí y volvió a repetir su frase preferida hasta que se arrodillo y reviso debajo su cama pero no tampoco estaba, eso lo confundió un poco, pero pensó que probablemente estaba en el baño, se fue de nuevo al pasillo e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, esa ratona sí que escogía los peores lugares.

-Hermione sé que estás ahí ¡tienes que abrir! Hoy es la revancha de ajedrez –no escucho ninguna respuesta –Vamos Hermione, por algo la puerta esta con seguro, tendrás que abrir la puerta algún momento.

-¡No quiero! –Respondió –Tú ganaste la partida por abandono del contrincante ¡Felicidades!

-Vamos, algún momento vas a tener que salir ¡Tú primero muerta antes que perder el ajedrez!

-¡Pues en este caso acepto la derrota! – lo decía mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, le dolía perder una revancha, pero tenía más miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

-¿Hermione estas bien? Esto no es normal en ti ¿No quieres que llame a tu mama? –no podía creer que la competitiva Hermione Granger abandonara la revancha que tanto había pedido el miércoles

-¡No! no la llames, no es necesario –quería matar a ese oxigenado por ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

-Entonces dime lo que sucede, porque estas actuando muy raro – iba a apoyar su cabeza en la puerta pero justo Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y el casi cae encima de ella.

-¡Que haces torpe! Ven párate – ella lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastro a su cuarto de manera impulsiva – ¡No olvides cerrar la puerta! – cuando por fin estaban en la estancia de ella dijo –Tienes que prometerme que todo lo que te diga no se lo dirás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, me oíste? –se acercó a él amenazándolo con su dedo.

-Sí, pero no entiendo ¿Qué cosa tan grave hiciste para que te comportes de esa manera? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-No hice nada, solo es algo mío, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie ¡júralo!

-Está bien, lo prometo – levanto su mano –Ahora dime ¿Qué paso? estas muy alterada.

-Bien, sé que lo que este apunto de decir te parecerá una locura, ni yo podía creerlo, pero todo tiene una explicación y espero que de verdad me creas- levantó la mirada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dijo –Draco, soy una bruja – ella sintió un alivio al soltar dichas palabras.

Draco la miró y no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Hermione una bruja? Como era eso posible si su familia es muggle, pero súbitamente recordó que un día cuando jugaban a quien encestaba más veces el balón y ella perdió, el balón exploto, él pensó que aquella obra de magia involuntaria la hizo el, pero como ella estaba enojada…

-Hermione te creo, veras… yo también tengo algo que contarte – asustado de la reacción de la castaña -Yo también soy mago.

\- ¡Que! –Abrió los ojos -No puedo creerlo – pero ella lo miro mosqueada –Espera ¿Te estás haciendo la burla de mí?

-No claro que no, digo la verdad, mama me dijo que jamás contara nuestro secreto, de que somos magos, algunas veces estaba a punto de contártelo pero resistí –habló de forma sincera –Espero no te enojes conmigo ya que tú me lo revelaste, pero yo no lo hice en todo este tiempo- agacho la cabeza.

\- Draco no estoy enojada contigo, de hecho estoy feliz porque tengo un amigo que me comprende verdaderamente, a veces me preguntaba porque teníamos tantas cosas en común, pero me doy cuenta que es por la magia! – y sonrió de una manera tan brillante que era envidiable –Pregunta ¿Tú también iras al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? –espero con anhelos una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¡Si! De hecho ya compre todos mis útiles, mi uniforme y mi varita!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Ahora te muestro mi varita.

Y así pasaron una de las tardes más inolvidable de sus vidas, emocionados por las materias, discutiendo que casa les parecía mejor y encontrando tan pocas diferencias que sin saberlo se sintieron tan felices de tenerse el uno al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Esperanza

Draco no cabía de la felicidad por todo aquello que relató Hermione, decidió contarle todo a su madre, pese a que Hermione le repitió constantemente de no decirlo, su madre en un principio se mostró escéptica, pero el afirmó todos los eventos de magia involuntarios que pasaron cuando estaban juntos, entonces su madre también se regocijó, porque sabía que Draco había ganado una gran acompañante en toda su travesía. También sintió un alivio que se esparció por todo su cuerpo, en todas las semanas de agosto pensó como podría explicar la repentina desaparición de Draco al ir este al colegio, pero al saber que Hermione pasaría por lo mismo, fue una preocupación menos.

Llego el tan ansiado 31 de agosto y los niños se levantaron muy temprano, no dejaban de correr, saltar y gritar por estar completamente listos para ir a la estación Kings Cross, cada uno en su respectiva casa desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la estación.

Hermione llegó apresurada con sus padres, según lo que habían entendido a las indicaciones de la profesora McGonagall, dijo que debía ir entre las plataformas 9 y 10, y la columna que estaba en medio era una como un portal mágico para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾, cuando llegaron Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, le parecía imposible cruzar, miles de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, sabía que no era una mentira ya que ella fue al callejón Diagon y habían tantas evidencias de magia, que ni el más incrédulo podría negarse, pero ¿cruzar una pared caminando?, eso le parecía una verdadera locura.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la mamá de Hermione –Te ves muy pálida.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que esto es una locura, cómo podría cruzar una pared? es totalmente ilógico ¿y si solo me doy un buen golpe? –Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Hija, tienes que tener confianza, porque tú eres una bruja, no te desanimes, solo ve y conoce a fondo la magia –dijo George.

-Pero y que pasa con ustedes, solo los veré en vacaciones, pero si me quedo en Londres muggle podré estar con ustedes.

-Hermione no importa lo lejos que te encuentres, siempre estarás con nosotros y te apoyaremos en todo –se arrodilló y la miró a los ojos -No niego que vamos a extrañarte mucho, pero si eres una bruja y sé que serás de las mejores, no desperdicies todo tu potencial. Ahora quiero que nos des un fuerte abrazo, después agarres el carrito y como dijo la profesora corras y cruzaras sin ningún problema la pared, ¿entendido?

La muchachita abrazó a sus padres sin discutir y estos soltaron pequeñas lagrimas que parecían invisibles a lo lejos, la castaña menor sujeto el carrito, miró la pared y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se aproximó al muro, cerró sus ojos con miedo de sufrir un topetazo, sin embargo sintió por un segundo un poco de frio, pero después la temperatura estaba normal como antes, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un gran tren rojo, después muchos niños con sus familias llevando el mismo carrito que ella tenía y otros con diferentes animales como sapos, gatos y lechuzas.

Ella siguió a un chico un poco mayor que ella para dejar su baúl, una vez hecho iba a subir a un vagón, pero distinguió entre la multitud una cabellera platinada y bien peinada con dos adultos muy parecidos al muchacho, ella quería ir a saludarlos y presentarse con el rubio mayor, por coincidencia Draco volteo y ellos cruzaron miradas, ella lo saludó agitando la mano, pero el la ignoró.

Hermione muy dolida subió al tren y entró a cualquier compartimiento, ella observó por la ventana como todos los niños se despedían de sus familias, ella deseaba haber entrado con sus padres, pero por su condición de muggles no podían. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido del silbato la interrumpió, muchos chicos ingresaron al tren y por las ventanas agitaron sus manos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de manera torpe y entró un niño regordete, con mejillas rosadas y los incisivos un poco más grandes de lo normal, dijo tímidamente:

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Es que todos los compartimientos están ocupados –la miró con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro, no hay porque temer –respondió. El entró y se sentó con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Él estaba un poco nervioso y aburrido porque temía que si hablaba con la muchacha diría cualquier idiotez, pero recordó que tenía en su mochila grajeas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate, entonces las saco de su mochila y se las ofreció, ella un poco impresionada acepto con una sonrisa, ellos comenzaron a hablar, ella le dijo que era su primer año y el niño muy emocionado dijo lo mismo, hablaron de a qué casa les gustaría pertenecer, pero súbitamente:

-¡Hermione, al fin te encuentro! Quería hablar contigo –Draco la miró directo a los ojos, un poco agitado, hasta que se percató que había un niño presente-¿Y quién eres tú? No deberías estar aquí –cambiando su mirada afectuosa con Hermione a una fría con el chico regordete-¿Por qué no sales? ¿No te das cuenta de quiero hablar a solas con ella?

-¡Draco! ¡No puedes gritarle como te dé la gana! él no tenía donde sentarse, así que deje que se siente aquí -agrego-Además no tengo nada que hablar contigo, me viste y me ignoraste, eso no hacen los amigos.

-Lo sé –respondió-Por eso tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió en el andén, créeme que quería ir contigo, pero…

-Pero nada, ¿acaso te avergüenzo, es que soy muy rara?- dijo.

-¡Claro que no! tú no eres rara, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts, porque no siempre podremos estar juntos.

El niño gordito veía la pelea y no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, hasta que su mascota "Trevor" salto de su túnica y escapó entre los pies del blondo.

-¡Trevor! –empujó a Draco-¡No te escondas de nuevo! ¡Espera!

-¡Pero qué demonios! –gritó Draco, lo agarró del cuello del suéter-¿Quién te crees tú para empujarme y quién demonios es Trevor?

-Trevor es mi mascota, no puedo perderlo de nuevo –dijo asustado-Por favor déjame ir detrás de él, prometo que los dejare a solas por el resto del viaje –gimoteó, Draco lo soltó y el niño se retiró del compartimiento.

-Ese niño gordo y despistado no sabe quién soy -sacudió su túnica.

-Y yo tampoco, porque el Draco que conozco es respetuoso y educado, no este niño creído que cree que todos son basura menos el –dijo ella.

-Hermione, tienes que dejarme hablar tú no sabes lo que pasó…

-Honestamente no sé qué sucedió, pero ahora va a ser la última vez en el día que hablemos, no me gustó que me ignoraras, como trataras a Neville y cómo quieres imponerte sobre lo demás, conozco tu carácter, pero jamás te comportaste así, si me disculpas iré a ayudar a Neville a encontrar su sapo.

Hermione abandonó el compartimiento rozando su hombro, y el chasqueo la lengua muy enojado, todo por culpa de ese maldito "Neville", si no hubiera estado ahí habría explicado todo a la chica.

La muchacha fue a preguntar a cada compartimiento si habían visto a un sapo, hasta que llego donde el niño que vivió acompañado de un chico pelirrojo. Había leído sobre el niño de la cicatriz en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX, sintió que conocía mucho más del mundo mágico y sintió muy feliz. Salió del compartimiento con una sonrisa.

Draco siguió sigilosamente a la castaña y miró todo lo que aconteció en el compartimiento que ella acababa de salir. Ella fue amable con el chico de la cicatriz y eso lo enfermó, sin que él estuviese consiente de eso, si ella quería ser amiga del cuatro ojos, él también lo seria, su padre le ordenó a que entable amistad con el famoso Harry Potter, no le dio explicaciones, pero si su padre le ordenó, el sería obediente.

Él estaba a punto de entrar, pero gritaron su nombre.

-¡Draco! Estábamos buscándote –dijo Goyle, uno de los compañeros de Draco, que su padre dijo que serían como sus guardaespaldas- No sabíamos que hacer.

-¡Silencio! Aquí se encuentra Harry Potter y no podemos arruinarlo. Solo dejen que yo hable.

Entraron al compartimiento y dijo- Así que es verdad. Por todo el tren andan diciendo que Harry Potter está aquí. Eres el ¿niño que vivió?

-Supongo que si –respondió el niño de los lentes. Se formó un silencio incomodo por 5 segundos y Draco intervino.

-Oh, estos son Crabbe y Goyle –dijo con despreocupación- Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

El pelirrojo dejo escapar una tos que no disimulaba para nada bien una pequeña risa.

Draco giró la cabeza, lo miro y dijo- ¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso? Pues yo no tengo que preguntarte el tuyo, esas pecas, cabello rojo, esa ropa fea y vieja, seguro eres un Weasley, mi padre me habló de ustedes, tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió a Harry-Muy pronto descubrirás que no es conveniente hacerte amigo de los equivocados Potter, yo puedo ayudarte en eso –y extendió su mano.

Harry respondió-Creo que puedo darme cuenta de los equivocados – y le devolvió una mirada fría.

Draco salió hecho un huracán del compartimiento, ahora resultaba que también el gran Harry Potter era un tarado, no lo soportaba. Ahora sí, él se encargaría de que Hermione no sea amiga de ese par de tontos.

…

Llegaron a Hogwarts, ninguno de los pequeñuelos pensó que el castillo era tan imponente y grande, a pesar de que otros alumnos leyeron Historia de Hogwarts, no se imaginaban la magnitud de ese castillo.

Todos estaban distraídos preguntando que sería lo siguiente, hasta que una mujer apareció. Era alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, la cual ya conocía Hermione.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, primero deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia. Pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común y dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas asignadas.

Prosiguió la profesora explicando como serian seleccionados, aliviando a los niños que pensaban que tendrían que hacer una prueba de magia o recitar algo de la historia mágica.

Pasaron al taburete uno por uno en orden alfabético, hasta que llamaron a Granger Hermione.

Ella pasó al frente muy nerviosa y sudorosa, repitiendo frases calmantes. Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le colocó el sombrero seleccionador. Ella escuchó una voz un poco rasposa que hablaba en su cabeza, como si fuera un pensamiento suyo.

-Mmmm, veo una mente maravillosa, valiente, decidida aunque un poco terca, sin embargo es una de las cabezas más interesantes que leí- dijo el sombrero.

Draco la veía muy preocupado, quería que vaya a Slytherin para que estén juntos, tal vez así podría convencer a sus compañeros y su padre que no importaba que fuera una hija de muggles, con tal de que fuera digna de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, bastaría para que la consideraran uno de los suyos. Si el sombrero no la seleccionaba para las filas de Slytherin, rogaba a que fuera a cualquier casa, menos a Gryffindor, por Merlín, cualquiera menos esa casa, porque los convertiría en enemigos naturales.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ella era una de las pocas alumnas en las cuales el sombrero se estaba tomando tiempo, pero de repente el sombrero gritó:

GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones vitoreó a su nueva integrante y la recibieron con cálidos gestos. No obstante el blondo susurro muy triste:

-Demonios, esto no debía pasar –trató de cambiar su expresión. Sin embargo, no pasó inadvertido para una chiquilla de cabello color azabache y ojos verdes.

Pasaron otros niños hasta que fue turno de Draco, este sabía que la tradición de los Malfoy y Black era ir a Slytherin, estaba seguro a la casa que iría. En cuanto el sombrero rozo su cabello gritó inmediatamente Slytherin y él fue a paso liviano a su mesa.

Terminaron la ceremonia y todos estaban muy entusiasmados hablando con sus nuevos compañeros de casa, el único reservado era Draco, que a lo único que pudo prestar atención fue a que Hermione hablaba con los cretinos del regordete, el pobretón y Potter.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos fueron al gran comedor a desayunar, estaban pendientes de su nuevo horario, menos un muchacho.

Durmió con la cabeza llena y todas sus ideas eran un caos. Sólo observaba la mesa de la castaña, pero para disimular que veía muy seguido la mesa de los leones, inclinó su cabeza y miró su horario, abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Podía hablar serenamente con ella en las clases que pasaban juntos, se auto felicitó y al fin comió tranquilo.

Ese mismo día iniciaban con transformaciones a primera hora, si se sentaba cerca de ella, podrían hablar y así lo planeo, pero para su mala suerte ella se sentó adelante, la profesora McGonagall era estricta y se pondría de mal humor.

Espero al miércoles para platicar, pero se fue a una mesa alejada, otra vez cortando cualquier interacción.

Y así pasaron tres semanas en las cuales ella lo evitó en los pasillos, clases, en la entrada del Gran Comedor, etc. Él se estaba desesperando, no podía tolerar estar tantos días sin hablar con ella.

Hasta que un día decidió seguirla para saber cuál era su rutina. Descubrió que ella tenía una de las rutinas más simples a comparación de sus compañeros, era: comer, clases, comer, biblioteca, comer, biblioteca y a su sala común.

Mañana iría a la biblioteca y le hablaría ¡eso era seguro!

…

Hermione amaba ir al gran mundo de los libros, el olor de las hojas desgastadas, la tinta, era el lugar donde más sentía paz, pero ella no sabía que esa paz prontamente sería interrumpida.

Saludó a madame Pince, caminó por sus pasillos favoritos hasta llegar a la sección de historia de la magia, retiró el tomo "Huelgas de las criaturas marinas. Siglo XIX", se acomodó en su mesa favorita, sacó sus materiales, empezó a leer y anotar un pequeño resumen en su pergamino.

El rubio repitió el mismo recorrido simulando importancia de los libros que veía, agarró cualquier y se sentó frente a la muchacha.

Ella sintió su sombra y lo miró de reojo, le molestó que fuera tan insistente, ¿no entendía que no quería su compañía? Ella no se lo iba a poner tan fácil si él quería platicar.

Draco aclaró su garganta suavemente, ella no le prestó atención, el insistió con una tos forzada, de nuevo lo ignoró, estaba sacándolo de sus casillas, así que:

-GRANGER!

Las pocas personas presentes en la biblioteca estaban asustados y solo se escucharon pasos furiosos aproximarse a los dos muchachitos.

-Usted joven ¡no sabe que está prohibido gritar en la biblioteca! No sé quién lo educó, pero tiene un muy mal ejemplo, quiero que se vaya para siempre de este lugar, no permitiré vándalos en mis preciados aposentos.

-Señora, quien me educó fue Narcissa Malfoy, la debe conocer, así que solo le pido que me dé otra oportunidad y le prometo que no hare ningún ruido.

Madame Pince había escuchado muy bien, "Malfoy" sabía que no debía provocar a esa familia, así que solo asintió perturbada y caminó arrastrando sus pies.

Hermione lo miraba furiosa, su labio temblaba y tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y susurró colérica- ¿Qué acabas de hacer, estás loco o que? Por tu culpa podría haber estado vetada de por vida.

Draco estuvo en silencio por 5 segundos y comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus hombros mientras cerraba sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo para no emitir ningún sonido, cuando se calmó dijo:

-Mi querido arbusto, extrañé tus riñas y tu gran sentido del humor –dijo jovial.

-Pues yo no, ahora vete a otra mesa y déjame hacer mis deberes – refunfuñó.

-Hermione, ahora sí, hablando en serio, me has hecho mucha falta, todo es bastante aburrido sin ti y quiero volver a hablar con mi compañera de juegos, mi mejor amiga y confidente. Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas para que entiendas porque no te devolví el saludo y no me interrumpas, porque créeme, ese día me dolió tanto y jamás quiero volver a la situación de tenerte lejos en mi vida –dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente que pudo, sin éxito.

La leona conmovida solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo-Esta bien, te escucho.

Draco le contó todas las diferencias que había en el mundo mágico, como los sangre pura siempre habían repudiado a los mestizos, traidores de la sangre y sobre todo los sangre sucias (explicó el término "sangre sucia") le dio más datos del innombrable y le confió uno de sus mayores secretos familiares, su padre estaba a favor de la causa del que no debe ser nombrado. Ella estaba pasmada, pero comprendió todo en silencio.

-Hermione por esa razón no pueden vernos juntos, si mi padre se entera, podría hacer que te expulsen porque él tiene mucha influencia en la escuela, solo lo hago por tu seguridad, espero que lo entiendas.

-Claro que lo entendí, es una situación compleja –meditó un poco y llegó una idea como un rayo a su cabeza-A pesar de que me disgusta mucho tu situación, creo que podríamos hablarnos en la biblioteca después de almuerzo, pocas personas vienen a esa hora aquí, y peor cerca de la sección de historia de la magia. Si te soy sincera te he extrañado bastante, también tus malos chistes –sonrió-Y tu desagradable manía de mirar a todos sobre tu hombro, pero en fin, eso te hace Draco Malfoy –acabó con la mirada brillosa.

-Gracias Hermione, sabía que lo entenderías -dijo de manera torpe y con las mejillas sonrosadas-¿Qué días no vemos?

-Miércoles y sábados, ¿no crees? –le guiño el ojo.

-Perfecto, no llegues tarde.

Hablaron un poco más, hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a sus salas comunes.

…

Cada miércoles y sábado sagradamente se vieron en la biblioteca, a pesar de que hacían bromas, no era muy cómodo porque Madame Pince siempre los hacia callar, pero sabían que no los expulsarían, por influencia de Draco.

-Draco, creo que tenemos buscar otro lugar para hablar con más tranquilidad, ya me cansé de susurrar –resopló.

-Pensé lo mismo, pero no se me ocurrió ningún lugar.

-Vale, el sábado traeremos nuestras propuestas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están tus compañeros de Gryffindor? Siempre te veo con el gordinflón –dijo con recelo.

-No lo llames así, ya te dije, se llama Neville y es muy agradable, aunque un poco despistado.

-Siempre te veo con él, ¿acaso es tu nuevo mejor amigo? –entrecerró los ojos.

-No vengas con tus celos de nuevo, mi mejor amigo eres tú–volteo los ojos- además, si sabes que estoy frecuentemente con el… ¿me estas acosando? –cambiando a una mirada de diversión.

-Claro que no –la sangre fue rápidamente a sus mejillas-Solo me preguntaba y ya. Además, ¿a ti no te interesa con quien frecuento? –poniendo su mano dramáticamente en su pecho.

-¿Debería? –dijo con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… si, a mí me importó, pues sí.

-Solo sé que estas muy bien acompañado por tus guardaespaldas, también Parkinson que no deja de hablar sobre ti en cada pasillo y Zabini que parece el más "normal" si podríamos decirlo así.

-Tú también has estado observándome ¿no? –con mirada socarrona.

-Solo lo sé. Al menos tú tienes compañía, yo solo hablo con Neville y a veces con Susan Bones.

-No deberías preocuparte, por algo estoy yo ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero tienes opciones, a veces Neville puede llegar a ser torpe y cuando hacemos tareas, me saca de mis casillas –recordó molesta la vez que el agregó un ingrediente equivocado en la poción y tuvieron que hacerla de nuevo, sin olvidar las quejas del profesor Snape.

-No te agobies, esos tontos se darán cuenta a que tienen a la más divertida, inteligente, creída y mandona bruja de nuestra generación –dijo con un aire bromista.

-Solo cállate y déjame hacer mis deberes, me retrasé con la tarea de la profesora Vector –continuo escribiendo dando por finalizada la conversación.

…

Un día Draco estaba pasando con su par de matones, Hermione solo lo vio y disimulo no conocerlo, cuando pasaron los tres muchachos el blondo dijo que se olvidó su cuaderno en una de las aulas y retornó por el pasillo en el que se encontró con Hermione, velozmente la intercepto.

-Hermione encontré el lugar perfecto, escuché de casualidad a una de las niñas de mi casa, dijo que nadie va a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, se encuentran en el primer piso, te espero a la hora de siempre –Se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin despedirse.

…

Draco esperaba a Hermione, hasta que una sintió una voz femenina que reía de una manera pegajosa.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un novato, ¿Qué haces, viniste a burlarte de mí?

-¿De qué hablas? Solo vine por algo que a ti no te interesa, ¡entonces puedes largarte!

-Pero que mal educado que eres, para tu infromacion soy me llamo Myrtle, no me iré y haré toda la bulla que me venga en gana porque estos son mis baños–saco la lengua y empezó a tararear una cancioncilla muy molesta.

-Tú lo pediste –conjuro un hechizo que mando a Myrtle por el retrete.

-Pero que molestia –soltó un suspiro indignado. Mientras él se preguntaba de nuevo donde estaría la castaña, alguien lo empujó rápida pero delicadamente por la espalda.

-¡BUUU!

-¡Por Merlín!, Granger me asustaste.

-Esa era la idea "Malfoy", ya no recordaba tus gritos –lo dijo mientras reía.

-¡Quien gritará ahora serás tú! –Hermione corrió y se escondió inmediatamente.

Jugaron por minutos como los viejos tiempos, hasta que decidieron hablar a modo de descanso, hablaron de las materias, de sus amigos, de los hechizos que aprendieron, hasta que pasó el tiempo muy rápido y era hora de irse.

-Nos vemos arbusto andante –hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-Hasta luego cabello lamido –sonrió y lo miró con ojos abrillantados.

…

Llego el 31 de octubre y todos esperaban ansiosos el gran banquete de Halloween, pero primero eran las aburridas clases.

Los niños de primer año se encontraban en la asignatura de encantamientos, y el Profesor Flitwick dijo:

-Ahora no olviden el bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando –dijo con voz aguda-Agitar y golpear. Asimismo las palabras mágicas deben estar perfectamente pronunciadas –Wingardium leviosa –y una pluma que se encontraba en el suelo se elevó aproximadamente dos metros y medio.

Era muy difícil, Harry y Ron agitaron sus varitas, pero la pluma no se movía ni un centímetro, Ron se quejó fuertemente de que el hechizo era inútil y gritó de nuevo:

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! –con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

-Lo estás diciendo mal –intervino Hermione- Es Wingardium Le-vi-o-sa, no le-vio-sa, pronuncia más claro.

-Hazlo tú si eres tan lista, ¡Hazlo! –exclamó Ron.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y recitó las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llego hasta dos metros.

-¡Oh, bien hecho señorita Granger! –Gritó emocionado el profesor- Miren todos, ¡su compañera lo logró!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante –dijo Ron a Harry, cuando se habrían paso en el pasillo-Es una pesadilla, ¡lo juro!

Una niña de melena castaña pasó rozando el hombro de Harry sollozando.

-Creo que te oyó –miró ceñudo al pelirrojo

-¿Y qué? –Ron se mostró un poco incómodo-Ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no tiene amigos.

Mientras el par de niños discutía, Draco veía a Ron rojo de la ira y parecía que su nariz echaba humos.

-¿Draco, estas bien? –preguntó Pansy.

-Sí, solo necesito refrescarme, voy al baño –y se fue por la misma dirección en la cual desapareció la castaña. Lo que él no sabía es que la misma niña tenía el entrecejo fruncido y leves sospechas.

Draco no pudo alcanzarla, y se dirigió al gran comedor para ver si estaba haciendo tareas, pero nada. Fue a la biblioteca, pero no estaba, fue a los patios y tampoco se encontraba ahí. En ese momento él debía ir a defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero no tenía ganas de ir hasta que encontrase a la leona. Pensó:

-Si voy a buscarla por todo el castillo me tomará un día entero y eso no me sirve de nada, puedo esperarla a la hora de almuerzo y la veré en el gran comedor, si esa es buena idea –se fue corriendo a clases antes de que perdiera puntos para su casa.

Llegó el templado mediodía pero ella no apareció, en la biblioteca no apareció la típica melena, y en la sala común de Gryffindor no aparecía ninguna castaña de primer año.

La noche arribó, los niños y jóvenes bajaron entusiasmados al gran comedor, donde había deliciosos aromas que a todos se les hizo agua la boca.

En la mesa de Gryffindor tres muchachos conversaban

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Hermione? No la vi en las demás clases –dijo Harry

-Padma y Lavender dijeron que estaba llorando en los baños de la planta baja, creen que se pasó ahí el día entero, aunque creo que exageran –respondió Neville.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Ron, iba a discutir con el pero…

El profesor Quirrell llegó corriendo al comedor, con el turbante torcido y expresión de terror puro.

Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercó al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyó sobre la mesa y jadeo:

-Un trol… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo –y se desplomó al suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

-¡Prefectos! –Exclamó- guíen a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato y por favor, mantengan la calma.

Percy bramó-¡Los de primer año, Gryffindor, síganme!

-¿Cómo pudo entrar un troll al colegio? –preguntó Harry

-No lo sé, son realmente estúpidos, a menos que sea una broma de Peeves, para asustarnos en Halloween –respondió Ron

Siguieron a Percy, sin embargo Harry jaló de la túnica a Ron y dijo:

-¡Hermione, no lo sabe! –y fueron corriendo a los baños de niñas.

Al otro lado de los pasillos Draco buscó entre la multitud a su amiga, pero no la encontró, lo asaltó la desesperación. ¿Y si ella no sabía lo del trol? ¿Si estaba en un peligro mortal?

Quiso separarse del grupo, pero el prefecto de su casa lo agarró del brazo.

-Malfoy, sin excepciones, tu irás delante de mí, hasta que todos estemos seguros en nuestra sala común.

Draco no pudo quejarse y avanzó con todos, aún muy preocupado.

Pasaron minutos, Harry y Ron salvaron a Hermione, ella se culpó por los sucesos del baño y la profesora McGonagall estaba muy decepcionada de ella. Hermione cabizbaja fue la primera en retirarse del baño y corrió hacia su sala común. Decidió esperar a los muchachos, si no fuera por ellos, probablemente habría muerto.

Ellos llegaron un poco agitados a sala, aunque hablando amenamente, pero cuando la vieron se formó un silencio incomodo en el aire.

Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "gracias", se miraron y rieron por lo acontecido. Desde aquel momento Hermione se convirtió en su amiga y se formó el trio dorado.

Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un troll de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

…

Al dia siguiente los tres bajaron juntos, desayunaron juntos, fueron a clases juntos y eso no paso desapercibido para unos ojos grises.

Cuando el trio dorado estaba saliendo de defensa contra las artes oscuras se cruzaron con un grupo de serpientes de primer año.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, si son cara rajada y el pobretón –siseó Draco.

-Y nosotros vemos al engominado y su sequito de zombies –respondió Harry.

-Cuida tus palabras Potter –habló Pansy–Además Draco, no te olvides de la sabelotodo Granger.

-Cierra el pico Pansy, no ves que estoy saludando a nuestros héroes, que gran hazaña, salvaron a Granger –el rubio mostró una sonrisa "maligna" muy forzada-Solo ten cuidado Granger, no creo que tus "matones" siempre estén para resguardarte –dijo con una mirada resentida, que nadie notó excepto Hermione.

-Se cuidarme sola, Malfoy –volvió su mirada a sus nuevos amigos-Vámonos chicos, no gastemos saliva con estas serpientes.

Se retiraron dejando a una Pansy muy impresionada, pensaba que Draco la insultaría por sangre sucia (porque era su costumbre), pero no sucedió con ella, incluso ella estaba con el odioso niño que vivió y el pecoso. Interesante.

…

Draco y Hermione siguieron pasando tiempo juntos en los baños, entre riñas, peleas, secretos, risas, euforia pero sobre todo lo que reinaba era la indiscreción.

Pansy un día cualquiera decidió seguir a Draco, sospechaba mucho de él, los miércoles y sábados se perdía entre dos o tres horas, y siempre regresaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante que le era imposible esconderla.

Draco después de comer, inmediatamente se levantó, dijo que iría a dar una caminata (como siempre) y se fue con paso apurado del Gran Comedor.

Pansy se disculpó con sus amigos con el pretexto de ir a la enfermería porque tenía una leve tos (fingida). Siguió sigilosamente al muchacho, este subía las escaleras, después dobló por algunos pasillos hasta que entro al baño de niñas. ¿Qué haría en el baño de niñas? Y peor, ¿en el baño de Myrtle la llorona?

Vio por el resquicio de la puerta como Draco hablaba de forma bastante amigable con la sangre sucia Granger, este rozaba sus manos con ella, jugando un absurdo juego que parecía de muggles. No podía permitir que Draco se juntara con gentuza como ella, pensó entrar gritando como una posesa, empujó un poco la puerta para interrumpirlos, pero súbitamente llegó una gran idea a su cabeza, Pansy retrocedió y se fue corriendo para efectuar su maravillosa idea, esa niñata lo pagaría caro.

…

El de forma rutinaria salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió al Baño de niñas del primer piso, sabía que Hermione ya estaba ahí, porque la vio salir cinco minutos antes.

Cuando llegó, ella estaba observando una pequeña llama de fuego que salía de la punta de su varita, no era como la luz del hechizo lumos, esta era como una gota de fuego.

-¿Por qué observas una simple llama de fuego?

-Porque siempre me ha gustado la luz, los colores llamativos como el rojo, me hace sentir viva.

-Yo creo que son demasiado empalagosos, mejor es el verde, negro y gris.

-Eres Slytherin hasta la medula –dio vuelta los ojos.

-Mira quien lo dice, niña Gryffindor –sonrió socarronamente.

Hermione apagó la llama y dijo:

-Oye, fue un día bastante aburrido, me gustaría enseñarte un juego de manos que hacía con mis padres ¿quieres que te enseñe?

-Por supuesto –el extendió las manos.

-Bien, primero das una palmada con las dos manos, después extiendes la mano…

Los dos estaban jugando, hasta que oyeron el ligero chirrido de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones de terror se voltearon hacia la puerta, Draco fue más rápido y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió no había nadie.

Tardaron unos segundos en recomponerse de tal susto y Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Hermione, me gustaría que nos veamos en otro lugar, este baño tampoco es seguro y tal vez sería bueno caminar en vez de estar encerrados en un pequeño espacio –alegó.

-¿Y por donde quieres caminar? –lo cuestionó.

-Por los patios de Hogwarts –dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿Estás loco? Obviamente podrían vernos, solo será cuestión de segundos que sepan que somos amigos, se lo dirán a tu padre y ya no puedo imaginarme lo que viene –dijo mientras le temblaba la ceja.

-Sí, pero tendríamos que ser muy poco visibles, a lo que me refiero es que podemos vernos en los patios en la noche, a las doce.

-Pero puede descubrirnos Filch, pueden acusarnos, igual se lo dirán a tu padre, seremos expulsados y…

Draco la agarro de los hombros –Escuchame bien Hermione, no pasará nada, solo debemos ser un poco cuidadosos y no habrá ningún problema –la acercó más a el-Y si pasará algo, te protegeré, lo prometo –dijo lo último susurrando.

Se miraban fijamente creando un ambiente de paz. Pasaron segundos que parecían eternos para ellos, pero Draco vio que sus manos estaban en los hombros de la chica, la soltó como si le quemase y hablo de cualquier otro tema para aliviar los nervios presentes en los dos.

Antes de irse, decidieron que se verían el día jueves a las doce de la noche, en el baño que se encontraban, para ir acompañados, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino correspondiente.

…

Llegó el tan anhelado jueves, eran las once de la noche y Hermione junto a otra chica de su casa seguían en la sala. Esperaba que la chica se fuera a dormir o arruinaría todos sus propósitos.

Pasó media hora y la joven se fue subiendo por la escalera de las chicas, una vez que no había ningún sonido en la estancia, se fue corriendo al baño.

Cuando llegó, no esperó ni treinta segundos y Draco ya estaba ahí, con el impulso del trote, tiró de su manga y se la llevó a los patios.

Estaba haciendo un poco de frio, pero los dos estaban muy bien abrigados. Solo pasearon en silencio, mientras miraban el lago, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que la castaña dijo:

-Tenías toda la razón, ahora me siento más tranquila, poder respirar aire puro con la compañía del otro es lo mejor –suspiró.

-Opino lo mismo, ya no me siento como una rata enjaulada, no es propio de los Slytherin.

-Lo propio de los Slytherin es ser buenas serpientes rastreras –dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

-Y por eso somos la mejor casa, más competitiva, mas astuta, simplemente lo mejor –sonrió de manera ladeada.

-Gryffindor es de los caballerosos, valientes y más respetados magos –contra atacó.

-Si no fuera porque debemos pasar desapercibidos, ahora mismo te retaría a un duelo.

-Otra cosa es que me tienes miedo, ¡engominado! –rio

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –arqueó una ceja.

-E-N-G-O-M-I-N-A-D-O

-Ahora si te lo buscaste –y corrió detrás de ella.

Ambos corrían sin parar por los alrededores del castillo y reían con libertad, Draco trato muchas veces de tumbarla, sin éxito, hasta que Hermione tropezó, el impactó con ella y ambos cayeron de cara contra el pasto. Parecía que tenían convulsiones por la risa, hasta que poco a poco se calmaron, se recostaron en el pasto mirando la noche estrellada.

Draco estaba un poco nervioso, pero no sabía porque, sentía su corazón latir muy rápido y en lo único que pensaba era agarrar la mano de su castaña preferida. Con un poco de temor por ser rechazado, deslizó lentamente su mano donde se encontraba la mano de la niña, solo sintió efímeramente su mano, porque ella la retiró rápidamente. El con el rostro triste hizo ademan de irse, pero ella reacciono más rápido, y sujetó su mano de manera torpe.

-No te vayas, solo quédate unos minutos más –musitó.

El sentía como su corazón rebotaba muy rápido, fueron los segundos más felices de su vida, pero…

-¡MALFOY, GRANGER, QUE HACEN AQUÍ! -gritó horrorizado el profesor Snape.

Los dos muchachos inmediatamente se soltaron las manos y se pararon como un resorte, estaban muy rojos de la vergüenza, ahora sí, solo auguraban lo peor.

-Señorita Granger, usted vaya al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en este momento –la miró de manera amenazante-¡Dije que vaya ahora!

Hermione se fue corriendo como si un demonio la persiguiera.

-En cuanto a usted, joven Malfoy, tiene muchos problemas. Su padre lo está esperando en mi despacho –lo jaló del cuello de la túnica y Draco sintió el verdadero terror apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

…

Su padre lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido, respirando furiosamente.

-Draco, ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el patio.

-¿Y con quién? –inquirió.

El rubio menor miró a su jefe de casa y este lo taladraba con la mirada, si el no decía nada, entonces lo diría el profesor Snape.

-Estaba con una amiga, padre.

-Con una sangre sucia ¿verdad?

-Es hija de muggles, es una gran bruja, es muy talentosa y no te importaría su proce…

-Te dije que no te juntes con la escoria. Te hice amigos, los cuales me dijeron que frecuentabas con la sangre sucia, tenías que juntarte con ellos, no con esa peste –dijo muy enojado y con una expresión de asco- Ahora dime el maldito nombre para que expulsen a esa chiquilla.

-No lo haré, eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió con un todo desafiante.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora dame el nombre.

-¡Nunca! -y Draco no soltó ni una sola palabra.

Su padre insistió bastante pero perdió la paciencia y dijo:

-Si no quieres que ella se vaya de Hogwarts, entonces tú lo harás, voy a cambiarte a Durmstrang,

-No puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera terminó noviembre.

-Mañana vas a recoger todas tus cosas, y el tren vendrá por ti, no quiero quejas de tu parte.

Se retiró aireado y a paso firme de la escuela.

Su jefe de casa, le resto unos cuantos puntos, por su imprudencia, lo mando a su sala común y Draco esperó temeroso el día de mañana.

Draco no pudo conciliar sueño en toda la noche y se sintió muy triste por su partida de Hogwarts.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione quería preguntarle como lo había castigado Snape porque a ella McGonagall casi no la perdona. Pensaba interceptarlo en uno de los pasillos y darle una pequeña nota para que se reunieran, pero se llevó una gran impresión al no verlo en el Gran Comedor. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que se revolvía el estómago y que le faltaba aire. Decidió no desayunar e ir a caminar un poco, sobre todo porque necesitaba aire y pensaba que con el ambiente frio su cuerpo podría refrescarse. Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a paso lento al Hall de entrada.

Cuando llegó, quedo patidifusa y sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, vio a Draco subiendo a uno de los carruajes, con él estaba su baúl y dentro había un elfo. El muchacho presentaba una expresión vacía y mirada nublada, se asemejaba bastante a un fantasma en pena. El carruaje comenzó a moverse y se alejaban poco a poco de Hogwarts.

Ella reaccionó y corrió detrás del carruaje gritando el nombre de Draco, este volteo y la miro muy dolido, lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue:

-No te olvidare, lo juro –susurro para sí mismo.

Y Hermione desacelero poco a poco hasta ver como el carruaje se perdió en la niebla, soltando muchas lágrimas que pronto se podrían confundir en la lluvia.

…

Sus amigos se preguntaban qué pasaba con ella, dejo de ser mandona, de levantar la mano, incluso comía poco. Lo único que sabían era que ella no abandonaba la biblioteca y buscaba con ahínco un libro.

Una semana después de que Draco se fuera, Hermione corrió como poseída al baño de niñas del primer piso. De su túnica sacó una pequeña vela muy delgada, encerrada en un cúpula de cristal, la apoyo en uno de los lavamanos.

Ella comenzó a murmurar un hechizo con movimientos fluidos pero complejos, hasta que la vela se encendió. Ella observo la vela por varios minutos, y esta no se consumió ni un poco. Ella sonrió y soltó una lágrima, esa vela encendió la esperanza de volver a ver a Draco.

/

Ciao! este capítulo un poco largo pero entretenido xdxd

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de mejorar con la redacción y algunos aspectos gramaticales. También quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguen la historia y también por los primeros comentarios

Bueno, ahora si me tardaré en publicar porque se me vienen los exámenes y no tendré tiempo ni para respirar (exagero jejeje). Pero prometo que tendrán capitulo nuevo en diciembre como regalo de navidad ;v

Un abrazo guapas!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Tortura mental

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas, no miraba atrás, lanzaba hechizos por doquier y algunas veces lograba dar con algún carroñero.

Ron se protegía a duras penas, algunos rayos rozaban su cabeza y gemía de la desesperación, los carroñeros le pisaban los talones.

Hermione atacaba y protegía con los hechizos más potentes que conocía, pero a veces fallaba su puntería a la hora de atacar a un enemigo, pero lo que más era la molestaba era la persecución obsesiva que tenía el licántropo con ella.

El trío de oro se hallaba en la peor cacería de sus vidas, tenían los cuerpos fatigados y sudorosos, sentían como sus pulmones, les quemaban y sus piernas temblaban.

-¡INCARCERO! –Harry y Hermione escucharon como Ron se desplomó en el suelo. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Un carroñero perseguía al elegido como si su vida dependiera de ello, disparó varias maldiciones, pero no pudo dar con el blanco, hasta que Harry perdió un hechizo paralizador y pudo deshacerse de su perseguidor.

Hermione conjuró una bomba y pudo dar de baja a dos carroñeros que perseguían, seguimos corriendo, pero desafortunadamente vi que otros carroñeros los rodean en el centro del bosque, no había escapatoria. Notó que Harry se aproximaba por el sonido de sus pisadas, lo único que podía pensar en ese instante fue lo que no reconoció o ese sería su fin, el muchacho ya estaba muy cerca de ella, y sin previo aviso apunto su varita directo a la Cara de Harry.

El joven vio una luz blanca enceguecedora que impactó contra su rostro, este se hinchaba, le escocia y quemaba suavemente, segundos después le dolió intensamente y se arrodilló para no perder el equilibrio. Escuchó gritos provenientes de los carroñeros que poco a poco se aproximaban a ellos en círculo, hasta que se movió un porrazo en la espalda que lo estampó contra la tierra.

-¡Suéltenla! –Bramó Ron, y posteriormente se oyó un golpe seco acompañado de un gemido de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¡No le hagan daño! –Gritó desesperada Hermione.

-A tu novio le va a pasar algo peor si se encuentra en mi lista –advirtió una voz rasposa y escalofriantemente familiar.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago, reconoció esa voz, era el licántropo Fenrir Greyback.

-Registren sus pertenecías –dijo otra voz.

-A este tal vez no lo pase ni con cerveza de mantequilla –se burló el licántropo y lo golpeó de manera brutal, haciendo que Harry se doblara en dos en busca de aire- .Dime tu nombre feo, vamos ¡responde!

-Dudley –masculló Harry.

-¿Y tu nombre de pila?

-Vernon. Vernon Dudley.

-Busca en la lista Scabior –se cambia rápidamente a Ron y lo jaló de los cabellos-. ¿Y tú gusano?

-Stan Shunpike –y Harry escuchó otro golpe ya Hermione sollozar.

-¡Un cuerno! –Dijo Scabior-. Conocemos a Stan, hicimos algunos trabajitos para nosotros. Asi que no voy a volver a repetirlo, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Otro puñetazo.

-Soy Bardy –escupió un poco de sangre-. Bardy Weasley.

-¡Un Weasley! –Dijo Greyback-. Al menos tienes la suerte de no ser un sangre sucia, pero toda tu familia, son asquerosos traidores de la sangre –se giró a Hermione-. Y tu linda ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Penélope Clearwater –contesto cabizbaja y temerosa, pero muy convincente.

-¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?

-Sangre mestiza.

-No hay ningún Vernon Dudley en la lista –interrumpió uno de los carroñeros desconocidos.

-Escuchaste eso feo ¿Por qué no estás en la lista?

-La lista está mal, ya les dije quién soy –contestó Harry.

-No te quieras pasar de listo –Greyback lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió, hasta acercarlo a su rostro para amenazarlo. Sin embargo, Scabior sujetó al licántropo del hombro, se acercó con los ojos desorbitados a Harry, alzó la mano, amenazó el flequillo y expuso el frente del muchacho delante de todos.

Reino el silencio por unos segundos, todos miraron perplejos al joven, al parecer tenía una cicatriz ... en forma de rayo.

-Cambio de aviones –susurró Scabior- no iremos al ministerio como de costumbre, esta vez nos dirigiremos a… la mansión Malfoy.

**...**

Un puñado de carroñeros estaba ansioso, otro andaba con los nervios a flor de piel, un carroñero tenía un falso paso seguro, un licántropo dirigiendo constantes miradas familiares a una castaña y tres jóvenes caminaban cabizbajos, pensativos y nerviosos, en especial la muchacha.

Una vez llegaron al gran puerto de madera, este automáticamente se abrió. El grupo de carroñeros novatos y los tres muchachos miraron asombrados el gran jardín, tenía una estética escalofriante. Desde criaturas majestuosas, pero muy peligrosas, plantas venenosas, hasta estatuas repugnantes, que grabó sobre todo a Hermione el gran odio que tienen los fanáticos sangre pura a los muggles. Una vez que llegamos a la gran puerta de la mansión esta se abrió, todos entraron con la mirada fija en el piso, ignorando la exquisita pero lúgubre decoración del gran salón.

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando oyeron pisadas ligeras, lo primero que vieron fueron unos tacones muy finos color negros y brillantes, después una túnica elegante combinada perfectamente de colores verde esmeralda y negro, por último un rostro. La mujer seria perfecta si no fuera por su semblante demacrado, dos acentuadas ojeras y labios muy pálidos que formaban una mueca de aflicción, que era imposible pensar si alguna vez esta pudo haber formado una sonrisa.

Hermione la miraba de reojo, se preguntaba donde estaba el porte aristocrático que tanto la destacaba, le era imposible creer que esa mujer crio al pícaro Draco que con tanto añoro recordaba. De repente la mujer respondió su vista a ella, luego vio un ligero tic en su parpado derecho que solo ella pudo notar, sabía que la reconoció.

La mujer giró su cabeza a Scabior y preguntas con tono inexpresivo- ¿A qué se debe la visita?

-Vinimos a ver al señor tenebroso –anunció Greyback y empujó a Harry delante de todos–. Capturamos a Harry Potter.

Narcissa levanto la ceja examinando al muchacho nombrado por el licántropo.

-Señorita, sabemos que tiene la cara hinchada y fea, pero si se fija bien, verá la cicatriz. Y también puede ver que esta es la misma sangre sucia que tiene una foto en el periódico acompañando a Harry Potter y ...

Narcissa lo interrumpió levantando su brazo enérgicamente, primero tuvo una mirada muy angustiada a Hermione y después rotó su cabeza a Harry, escudriño su rostro y dijo con falsa calma:

-Vamos a la sala, llamaré a mi hijo, tal vez él pueda reconocerlo, tuvimos algunos meses juntos en la escuela ... tenemos que garantizarnos de que es Potter o ... sufriremos la ira del señor tenebroso.

Scabior ordenó a los carroñeros menores, conducir a los tres muchahos a la sala. Los jóvenes intentan poner resistencia, pero fue prácticamente inútil.

Harry fue posicionado en el centro de la sala, Hermione y Ron estaban parados a cinco metros de él, mirando la ventana.

De nuevo escucharon pasos, pero claramente eran de dos personas, uno arrastrando los pies y de andar torpe, y otro mucho más parecido a los pasos de la mujer, pero de caminar mucho más lento y pausado.

-Vamos Draco, apúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

-Disculpa padre.

Hermione dio un respingo imperceptible, solo escuchó esas dos palabras hizo que su corazón diera saltos frenéticos, quería voltearse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante acongojada y soltar una lagrimilla.

Draco entró a la sala, miró a un chico de cara hinchada con cabello color azabache, después a los carroñeros, Greyback ... hasta que dividió a un pelirrojo y una chica castaña ...

-Bien Draco ... tienes que identificar si es Harry Potter.

A Draco se le heló la sangre, sabía por el periódico que Hermione estaba acompañando a Potter. No parecería mucho tiempo a Potter, así que no podría reconocerlo perfectamente, pero sería demasiada coincidencia que ese muchacho no habría elegido; la cicatriz, color de cabello y sus acompañantes, como el pelirrojo, que estaba seguro que era Weasley y por tanto la castaña era ella ...

Draco se acercó asustado rogando a Merlín que solo fuera de una gran coincidencia, ese muchacho fue un maldito fanático de Potter o con una cicatriz parecida, por Merlín, que no fuera de él.

-¿Dinos Draco, es él? –Preguntó Greyback.

-No lo sé ... no estoy seguro –se mordió la lengua.

-¡Fíjate bien! ¡Acércate más! –Bramó Lucius Malfoy. Lo agarró del cuello y duramente lo acercó más a Harry-. Escucha Draco, si nosotros somos quienes entregamos a Potter al Señor tenebroso, él nos perdonará todas las equivocaciones ...

-No olvidemos quien lo atrapó ¿Verdad señor Malfoy? –Terció con tono amenazador el hombre lobo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Contesto impaciente el rubio mayor.

-Ahora Draco, observa mejor –Jaló la mata de cabello de Harry hacia atrás-. Fíjate mejor su cicatriz. ¿Qué dados?

Draco estaba aterrorizado, solo quería irse, no toleraba lo que sucedía, si delataba a Potter, también delataba a la castaña y eso, no podía permitir.

-No lo sé ... ¿Qué paso en la cara?

-¡Buena pregunta! -se giró a Scabior- ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Esto no es normal! -Gritó Lucius

-Estaba así cuando lo capturamos –dijo Scabior.

-Probablemente fue un embrujo punzante-dijo Lucius- debemos saber exactamente si este es Potter ... préstenme su vari ...

De repente se abrieron las puertas de la sala y entro una mujer con aire desquiciado, un brillo de ojos peculiar ... como si su mayor entretenimiento fuera de torturado.

-Escuché sus chillidos hasta aquí, tuve una pequeña curiosidad por saber que está sucediendo, también escuché el nombre del bebe Potti, no me digan que lo atrapa ...

La mujer dejó de hablar y no paraba de mirar a uno de los carroñeros, sobre todo lo que uno de estos portaba ...

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó.

-Es una espada que tenían ellos, pero ahora es mía –sonrió bobamente el carroñero.

La mortífaga estalló, consideró una avada al carroñero, apartó a todos con otro hechizo y conjuró el carpe retractum directo a Scabior, que ahorró con una látigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, estás loca? -Murmuró a las duras penas Scabior.

Ella lo ignoró y lo soltó. Después vio a Hermione y Ron aun de espaldas, se acercó a Ron porque llamó su atención el color de su cabello.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un pelirrojo, sucio y pobre, seguro eres un Weasley traidor a la sangre ... ahora dime ¡¿De dónde sacar la espada?!

-De ningún lugar, siempre la teníamos –susurró Ron

-Dime asqueroso Weasley, o quieres que te regale treinta crucios, seguro lo disfrutaras. O prefieres que se los regale a tu amiguita ...

Se volteó a Hermione, la examinó y se acercó más a ella como una serpiente.

-Tú eres la sangre sucia que está viajando con Potter, el recuerdo del departamento de misterios, tu pestilencia se nota a leguas –Sonrió de manera macabra y la jaló del cabello haciéndola parar.

-Al parecer tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación de chica a chica, ya sabes, para más intimidad- rio mostrando sus dientes putrefactos.

Hermione solo miraba un punto fijo en el piso mientras temblaba.

-¡Salgan todos! ¡Va a ser una conversación privada! Llévense a los otros cerdos pestilentes.

Greyback y los carroñeros se enfrentanron a Harry y Ron a las celdas. Los Malfoy se retiraron asustados, pero sobre todo el rubio menor.

Draco quería llorar, sabía de lo que era capaz su tía, tenía miedo que Hermione sufría las atrocidades que su tía planeaba con los sangre sucia. La vio después de tiempo, pero aún no pudo ver su rostro y sus hermosos ojos. Temía que si volvía a verla después de lo que hiciera su tía Bellatrix, la chica tuviese la mirada perdida, como una persona que era besada por un dementor, después de tantos años que estaría injusto ...

Sintió como sus ojos le escocían, notó como su boca se secaba, como sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza le hacían daño, sus cortas uñas se incrustaban en sus palmas haciendo salir un hilillo de sangre, hasta que una gota de su sangre cayó al suelo , no soportaba toda la tensión ... y lo escuchó, escuchó los gritos de Hermione, como suplicaba, el horrible sonido de sus manos y pies golpeó con desesperación el piso ... quería suplantar su lugar, sacarla de ahí y llevársela lo más lejos posible ó matar a su tía, lo que fuera para liberar a Hermione.

...

Hermione solo tuvo éxito las pisadas de todos retirándose de la sala, solo escuchó como ron forcejeaba para quedarse con ella y después un golpe en el estómago.

Varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se resistía, no dejaría que Bellatrix la viera vulnerable, no le daría el gusto.

La mortífaga se acercó al rostro de la muchacha con un aliento rancio, la sonrisa y la mirada del aire de una mente desquiciada y le dijo:

-Muy bien querida sangre sucia, ahora tú me vas a explicar cómo sacaron esta espada de mi bóveda.

-No sacamos nada, la encontramos en el bosque –dijo Hermione.

-No mientas, asquerosa, esta espada estaba en mi bóveda. No voy a volver a repetirlo ¿Cómo sacar esto de mi bóveda?

-No sacamos absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, tú lo pediste inmunda.

Bellatrix la empujó tan fuerte que la cabeza de Hermione rebotó contra el suelo, se mareó por unos segundos, pero en ese mínimo lapso de tiempo, Bellatrix se envió por encima de él, el arremangó la manga de su abrigo y sacó una daga de plata de su túnica ...

Hermione específicamente como su carne era desgarrada, como la sangre se deslizaba por su brazo, como la daga se hundía más profundo en su piel. La mortífaga reía como poseída, por cada letra que marcaba en la piel de la castaña, preguntaba e insistía como entraron a su bóveda, Hermione con gimoteos entrecortados repetía constantemente sin haber entrado jamás a la bóveda de la bruja, pero lastimosamente esta no le creía , entonces la bruja retornaba a su nueva tarea favorita cortando la delicada piel de la muchacha, haciéndola gritar y llorar del dolor, ella movía todo su cuerpo desesperadamente intentando liberarse sin éxito.

Después de los minutos más tormentosos para la muchacha y más excitantes para la mortífaga, esta pateó a Hermione muchas veces logrando que ella escupiera sangre, enseguida Bellatrix le dijo:

-Mira el regalito que deje en tu brazo maldita sangre sucia, considéralo como el mejor regalo que hice en mi vida, con mucho cariño –dijo sarcásticamente para después de escupirle y retirarse de la estancia.

Hermione con la vista borrosa y muy agotada giro su cabeza, leyó la frase:

SANGRE SUCIA

No podría dejar de llorar, la frustración que tuvo una era inmensa, después de avanzar tanto en la lucha contra Voldemort la esperanza decaía ... como la muerte se aproximaba y venía a recoger a sus próximas víctimas, moriría allí, en casa de Draco ... la consolaba el hecho de que podría sentir su presencia por última vez después de tanto tiempo, seis años sin su compañía, sonrisas, miradas. Desliz su mano hacia el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y agarró la cúpula que contenía la vela, aquella que seguía encendida más de seis años.

Hermione detectó sus parpados pesados, en cuestión de segundos cayó inconsciente.

Bellatrix regresó a la sala y pidió que llamaran al duende. Le respondí si la espada era una copia o era la original, este le respondió que era una falsificación, la mortífaga suspiro aliviada, pero arrepentido le cortó la mejilla al duende y le dijo:

-Considérate afortunado, duende –resopló-. En cuanto a ti sangre sucia, te prometo que quitare tu última exquisita gota de cordura –y miró a la chica con repulsión.

...

Draco dejo de escuchar los gritos de la chica, se moría por entrar y probar si ella estaba bien, tenía tanto miedo de encontrarse con una escena horrorosa, ganó la cobardía, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Vio salir a su tía de la sala cerrando de nuevo la puerta, sonreía de oreja a oreja, toda su expresión era realmente perturbadora, vieron afectados a los Malfoy y dijo:

-Voy por un momento al tocador, necesito lavar mis manos, me contaminé con la sangre de esa asquerosa –hizo una mueca de asco-. Vigilen la puerta.

El proceso muy rápido de todo en su mente, pensaba encontrarse con Hermione muerta, o mucho peor ... la imagen de ella enloquecida por la tortura. Lo atormentaba tanto que tuvieron lugar a temblar sin disimulo alguno.

Su tía regresó en un par de minutos y volvió a entrar a la sala.

Los Malfoy siguieron esperando, pero todo el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos provenientes de la sala. Todos levantaron sus cabezas como resortes, escucharon con más atención la invocación de hechizos, exclamaciones y alaridos. Lucius abrió la puerta rápidamente y todos encontraron con una batalla entre Potter y Weasley contra Bellatrix, un duende escondido detrás de los silones y una chica tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

Su padre lo jaló del brazo y lo posicionó al lado de su madre, ella lanzaba hechizos a Potter mientras este se protegía, lo que comprendió, luchando contra Weasley. Draco luchaba torpemente, no podía concentrarse, solo quería darse la vuelta y socorrer a Hermione, estrecharla entre sus brazos y curar sus heridas, pero Weasley no paraba de atacarlo.

Todos frenaron al ser interrumpidos por la exclamación de la mortifaga.

-¡ALTO! –Sujetaba a Hermione con la daga apoyada en el cuello-. Ustedes dos, suelten sus varitas o esta sufrirá lo peor.

Los muchachos soltaron sus varitas lentamente.

-Draco, recógelas –ordenó, pero él no se movía- vamos hazlo ¡Qué esperas!

Las recogió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-Nuevamente podemos ver la cara entera de Potter, ahora no nos engañas maldito idiota –punzó más fuerte la daga en el cuello de Hermione provocando salgan diminutas gotitas de sangre que se deslizaron hasta su blusa.

-Ahora si podemos entregar al señor tenebroso –se jactó y sonrió-. Vamos Draco, llámalo.

Draco estaba congelado, ya no se podía capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces pequeño miedoso, estas sordo o qué? Llama a nuestro señor –insistió Bellatrix.

Él se removió inquieto, miraba el cuello de Hermione sin poder ver completamente su rostro. Estaba muy cerca de revelar contra su tía, pero su padre se colocó delante de él y se arremangó la túnica, estaba a punto de poner su mano en la marca tenebrosa, pero todos escucharon un chirrido proveniente del techo.

Todos alzaron sus cabezas y vieron a un pequeño elfo, desenroscando el candelabro que estaba encima de Hermione y Bellatrix, este se soltó. Bellatrix empujó a Hermione en cualquier dirección, pero afortunadamente pudo ser atrapada por Ron antes de que el candelabro caiga encima de ella.

En todo el alboroto, Harry se acercó corriendo a Draco y le quitó la varita de las manos, Draco trató de resistirse, pero solo cayó al suelo y sollozaba notoriamente.

Bellatrix gritó al elfo quejándose de que podría haberla matado. Mientras su padre le quitó la varita a su madre y conjuró un hechizo hacia los muchachos, pero elfo le arrebató la varita. La mortífaga nuevamente gritó a Dobby diciendo que era inconcebible que un elfo arrebate la varita a un mago. Dobby le respondió con palabras ininteligibles para Draco, y en segundos se desapareció con los muchachos y el duende.

Draco al ver que Hermione ya no se perdió en la sala, se desplomó en el suelo y volvió a respirar.

...

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la vista borrosa, pero en un par de minutos volvió a ver con normalidad. Con miedo se había tenido allí, pero notó que a su lado había un pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón viejo; al ver como el muchacho descansaba con tranquilidad, supo que estaba en un lugar seguro. Posteriormente detectaron las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraban, tenían algunas grietas y el techo era de madera vieja, pero por alguna extraña razón, la habitación le parecía acogedora. Ella se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse en la cama, sin embargo al utilizar su brazo izquierdo le asalto un dolor horrible, una duras penas se envió en la cama con ayuda de su brazo derecho. Se fijó en el brazo que le dolía, estaba envuelto en vendas. Con cuidado las retiró, hasta encontrar una frase escrita en su piel: "

Y los recuerdos llegaron a ella como un torrente. En su mente aparecieron una secuencia de imágenes: ellos escapando por el bosque, una gran mansión tenebrosa, tres cabezas rubias, una mujer encima de ella y una daga desgarrando su brazo ...

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras sujetaba su brazo, fue marcada de la manera más brutal posible, se encontró sucia, humillada y abusada ... fue la experiencia más traumática de su vida.

A pesar de que vio un gran esquema de lo sucedido aquella tarde, poco a poco los recuerdos se hicieron más nítidos y llegaron con más detalle, como pequeñas gotas de agua. Reparando con calma todo lo que sucedió, prestó atención a un rubio ...

Sus ojos se movían rápido y pasmada se tapó la boca. Draco dijo no reconocer a Harry ¿Eso sería cierto? Él pudo ver su cicatriz, el color de sus ojos y su cabello ... ¿Draco los protegió o realmente no pudo reconocer a Harry?

En el caso de Draco los había protegido ... ¿Los mortífagos lo habrían castigado o se habrían desquitado con él? Porque si no había sido por las dudas de Draco, Harry ya había sido asesinado por Voldemort. A cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa y sudaba del pavor, aunque podría ser absurdo deseaba mandarle una carta para saber si estaba bien ... o vivo. Hermione dio un respingo, se golpeó la frente con la mano y se paró tan rápido que casi se cae por el impulso, buscó frenéticamente su abrigo, al no encontrarlo salió de la habitación encontrándose con Harry, Fleur y Bill, mirándola anonadados. Hermione los ignoró y tuvo éxito con su búsqueda.

Fleur fue la más rápida en reaccionar y acercó a Hermione con cautela, tomándola de la mano, le respondió:

-¿Heggmione te encuentrangas bien?

-Yo llevar un abrigo gris ¡¿Dime dónde está ?! –La agarró de los hombros y la sacudió.

Fleur muy asustada, respondió –Esta en la lavandeggia –al ver como Hermione abría los ojos más de lo normal, dijo rápidamente-. Pego aun no la lavé, se encuentra en la gopa sucia.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la lavandería? –Preguntó Hermione un poco más aliviada, pero sujetándola con la misma fuerza.

-Vas pog el pasillo que se encuentra detggas de ti, giggas a mano deggecha y abgges la pueggta azul.

Hermione soltó a Fleur y corrió a tropiezos hasta llegar a la puerta azul, entro y fácilmente encontró su abrigo manchado de sangre en una de las mangas. Buscó su objeto preciado en los bolsillos interiores de la prenda hasta encontrar su cúpula. Al mirarla soltó un suspiro de alivio, la vela aún seguía encendida, eso significaba que Draco estaba vivo, pero por desgracia eso no le aseguraba si el muchacho estaba sano o fuera de peligro.

Minutos después había en razón, había sacudido a la pobre Fleur y había hecho un espectáculo en la sala. Se arrepintió y fue a pedirle disculpas.

Cuando llegó a la sala todos los miraban angustiados, en especial Ron, Harry lo sujetaba del hombro reteniéndolo. Hermione aun con más culpa dijo:

-Perdonen lo sucedido, por lo que veo los puse muy nerviosos, actué horrible ... sobre todo quiero pedirte disculpas Fleur, por la manera como te traté, él debe darte un gran susto.

Fleur un poco más relajada por las últimas palabras de la castaña dijo:

-No te pggeocupes Heggmione, después de lo ocuggido ... en la mansión, tal vez tu reacción fue ... natuggal –dijo todo lentamente.

-Para nada, me volví histérica ... pero les prometo a todos que ahora estoy mejor y no volveré a pasar –dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

Ron llegó a ella en dos grandes zancadas y la abrazó de manera protectora, la castaña muy conmovida respondió a su abrazó aferrándose con más fuerza.

Nadie le hizo preguntas, a pesar de que todos tenían curiosidad por lo que buscó Hermione con desesperación.

Pasaron las horas, Ron y Harry le contaron a Hermione lo que sucedió en la mansión y planearon su siguiente movimiento para los horrocruxes buscqueda.

...

Draco se mojaba la cara, sus manos aún temblaban, por lo cual se mojó su túnica en la parte delantera. Su mente volvía a repetir las mismas imágenes, pero a lo que más prestaba atención eran los cabellos castaños de la chica que más le importaba. Lo afligía no haber tenido que ver ni una vez su rostro por completo, era muy diferente observarla en una foto del periódico, estar a un paso de distancia de ella, mirarla a los ojos y que ella le devuelva la mirada ... solo a él.

Tocaron la puerta del tocador, el dio un brincó y velozmente se secó la cara con una toalla. Pensaba que era su tía o su padre, preparándose para la riña y castigo inevitable que se "merecía"; su mano estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte, pero se le adelantaron, y fugazmente entró su madre. Con una vuelta de varita conjuró un hechizo silenciador y aseguró la puerta.

Su madre cogió sus manos con ternura y dijo:

-Draco, perdóname por lo todo lo que pasó hoy, al igual que tú, reconocí a Hermione y créeme que quería ayudarla, pero por las circunstancias me fue imposible ... perdóname mi niño –empezó a llorar-. Fui una completa cobarde, ella no se merecía la atrocidad que hizo Bella con ella. Por favor hijo, perdóname –y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo.

Aturdido por las recientes palabras de su madre, con lentitud abrazó a su madre y le salieron lágrimas con fluidez.

-Madre, nada de esto fue tu culpa, tú no podías evitar lo que iba a evitar y no te correspondía ... de hecho, yo soy el cobarde ... ella es mi amiga y no hice nada, mientras escuchaba como la torturaban –Su voz se quebró-. Soy un maldito débil, debería haber enfrentado a mi tía ... hubiera preferido la muerte pero protegido, escuchar detrás de la puerta como un niño asustado.

-Hijo no digas eso, estaba fuera de tus manos, no había otra opción ...

\- ¡Claro que la había! Podía haber hecho cualquier cosa, distraer a Bella, liberar a Potter ¡cualquier cosa para salvarla! -Dio un fuerte un puñetazo al espejo del lavamanos, provocando el sangrado de su mano.

Narcissa muy impactada por la reacción de su hijo, esperó unos segundos hasta que él se calmara, para después curar su mano y acariciar su rostro.

-Por favor hijo, no te culpes totalmente de lo que pasó con Hermione, pero tú dices que no la ayudaste en nada cuando lo hiciste ... yo te observé cuando puse Potter, noté el brillo en tus ojos cuando lo reconociste, podría haber señalado a Potter como el elegido, pero no lo hiciste –Draco elegido la cabeza para mirar a su madre-. Si tú lo hubieras delatado, en este instante esos tres ya estarían muertos.

Draco muy sorprendido comprendió todo lo que le dijo su madre. Por un momento sus ánimos se sosegaron.

**Ciao a tutti!  
Primero, lo siento si actualizo despues de mucho tiempo: c les prometi que tendrían regalo de navidad, pero les falle: c  
Espero que les guste el capitulo, aunque este es un poco corto, suponen que este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero me era imposible acabarlo. Tuve muchos bloquesos mentales X'D**

**Segundo, el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar como este, porque ya tengo todas las ideas centrales y una cuarta parte en escritas limpias.**

**Tercero, este capitulo tiene algunas cosas cogidas del libro y otras de las pelis, se que es una combinación rara: 'v pero es para adaptar un poco mejor la historia xd y advierto que el próximo capitulo tendrá la misma mezcolanza XD.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, vamos a adentrarnos a la historia en la que me baso poco a poco, que se cocine lentamente para que disfruten xdxd  
Les deseo un buen año y nos leemos en unas semanas, adiooooos.**


End file.
